A Matter of Time
by Historybuff1536
Summary: The Weasley Family is in shock. Magic or not; it's not normal for three children to fall from thin air on to your sitting room floor. H/G Oneshot


_"-And something flowery he thought he might have smelled at the Burrow."_ -Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince. American edition, Page 183.

This story was inspired by this line. I have always wondered, what made Harry remember that smell. I mean, who goes around remembering smells? Something must have happened to make him remember it.

Happy Reading.

-Misty

* * *

The Burrow was a noisy sort of place. With mirrors that shouted at you if your hair wasn't combed, or the ghoul in the attic who liked to rattle the pipes. Siblings who liked to mix experimental potions, with exploding results. Owls came and went through the kitchen window, and fireworks going off in the toilet were not uncommon. Yes, the Burrow, nestled in Ottery St. Catchpole was the definition of chaos. But what has just happened in this quaint little house has all of its residents, in utter shock.

And what has them speechless, is the fact of three children, falling to the floor of the sitting room, apparently out of thin air. Yes, the members of the Weasley are of magical origin. But one dose not find it "normal" to have children falling out of thin air in your sitting room, magic or not.

But what is even stranger to the red headed clan, (Plus Harry, Hermione and Fleur) is that the children in question are not worried about how they came to fall out of thin air in the Burrow sitting room.

No.

They are more worried about what their father is going to do to them, when he finds them.

"We are going to be in so much trouble, when Dad finds out what we did." said the oldest one.

"Are you Mad? Dad? You're worried about Dad? What do you think Mum will do to us!? She'll feed us to buckbeak, I just know it." Retorted another boy; he was smaller than the other.

"James! Albus! Stop fighting." shouted a small redhead girl.

"Stay out of this Lily." Snapped the older boy; not removing his eyes from his brother.

"Fine." Huffed the little girl. "But if you swear, and Grand mum hits you with a spoon, don't say I didn't warn you."

The two boys turned to the little girl named Lily. "What!?"

She pointed behind them. "Turn around."

They did as they were told, and as they did they almost choked. There sitting in front of them, was a younger version of their family.

They turned back to their sister. "No." They said.

"Yes" replied Lily. "I told you two not to mess with that thing, and now we've gone back in time!"

James and Albus turned back to their family, who still hadn't said anything at this point.

They turned back to their sister, who looked surprisingly calm given the current situation.

"What are we going to do?" asked Albus alarmed. "That thing fell out of my hands as we left. So we can't get back."

"Nice observation Albus." James rolled his eyes.

"Look" said Lily. "We were in Grand mum's sitting room, when we left, Right?"

The boys nodded their heads.

"And the time thingy is not with us. So that means it's in our time, laying on the sitting room floor. It'll be only a matter of time before someone finds it, realizes we're gone, and comes back to get us. So we'll just have to wait it out."

"What are we going to tell them?" asked Albus, and he jerked his head to the right; indicating the people behind them.

"The truth?" suggested Lily.

"Won't that mess up time?" asked James.

"Not if whoever rescues us Obliviate's them."

"Right."

The three of them turned to address their onlookers.

"Hi" they said in unison; they felt very foolish speaking to their family in this manner.

Mrs. Weasley stood up from her seat on the couch. "Hello…who are you?" There was something familiar about the three children, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well errr…." started James, but Lily cut him off.

"I'm Lily Potter, this is James Potter and this is Albus Potter-"

Harry froze; Lily and James Potter? Could it be? But they looked so young; the girl couldn't be more than twelve.

"- there's no easy way to put this. So here it goes."

She looked straight at Harry.

"Dad, in about twenty-two years time, you're going to find out that me, James and Albus nicked something from your office that sent us back in time. Could you please show us some mercy when that time comes? We would greatly appreciate it." Lily felt rather odd speaking to her father like this. But then again, he was only a few years older than her, right now.

Harry continued to stare; but now his mouth was hanging open.

"You two are still worried about Dad!" interjected Albus. "What about Mum? She's go spare."

Albus turned to Ginny. "Please don't kill us." Albus apparently didn't care about the age difference.

Ginny gawked at the boy. "Why would I kill you?"

"Because you grounded me for a _whole_ month, when I flew my broom when you told me not to and I broke my arm. And really that's not something you ground someone for a month for, so I can only imagine what you'll do to us for this. Please don't kill us." he added, just to make his self perfectly clear.

Ginny continued to stare at the boy.

"Wait a minute." said George; he looked at Harry, then Ginny and then back to the three newcomers. "Are you saying Harry and Ginny… are…are... your parents?"

The three nodded.

This time everyone froze; everyone but Harry and Ginny that is. They turned and looked at each other.

They had children together? They were probably married?

"Wait, hold it!" said Ron, finally speaking up. "You three are from the future? And your Mum and Dad… are Harry and Ginny? And their married too?"

The three nodded their heads again.

"Whoa."

Everyone turned to stare at the redheaded witch as she stared at the raven head wizard; but they paid no attention; as they were still looking at each other.

"Mum! Dad! Heellloooo!" Lily was waving her hands between the two of them.

"I know you two head over heels for each other. But can we get back to the matter at hand."

This snapped Harry and Ginny back in to reality. "What!?" they said in unison.

Lily rolled her eyes. "We've just told you we're your children, from the future, and all you can do is stare at each other."

"Yep she's Ginny's child alright." said Fred. "Inherited the spitfire attitude, and all that."

The three of them turned to look at Fred, sadness, evidently briefed their faces, but as quickly as it came it went away. No one seemed to notice this.

Ginny stood up and closed in the small space, which separated her, James, Albus and Lily.

She kneeled in front of them.

This was weird to say the least. She was looking up at her children, one of which looked about her current age.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ginny looked back at Harry, as to tell him, Get-your-arse-over-here-now!

Apparently he understood, because after a few seconds he was at her side.

"Well." started James. Albus here-"

"Hey!" shouted Albus.

"Well you're the one who nicked it!" retorted James. And there, began a shouting match.

Lily rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, you get used to it."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed.

Lily turned to look at Ginny. "Wow mum! I didn't know you looked-" But the rest of her sentence was lost to Harry as he just stared at the three of them.

His sons-wow that's felt weird-were fighting with each other. _His sons._

He took their appearance in. James was almost the same height he was, but with red hair, and blue eyes. But the nose and chin were all him.

Albus-_he had named one of his children after Dumbledore? He didn't think he knew anyone else named Albus, so that had to be it_- was his copy, he thought. Right down to the glasses. Even the way he spoke and the way he carried his self were all him.

He turned to look at the little girl-_his little girl_. She on the other hand, was the spitting image of Ginny, right down to the brown eyes and attitude.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and grinned at her, if either one of them had any doubts before; they were completely gone now. These were their children.

Harry kept Ginny's eye. "So I guess…errr…we get married."

"Getting married isn't the only thing you two do apparently." supplied George, and he pointed to James, Albus and Lily-the two boys still arguing.

Harry and Ginny blushed so red; it would have put a tomato to shame.

"What does Uncle George mean by that?" asked Lily.

"Nothing" said Hermione, quickly.

Lily turned to look at her. "Aunt Hermione you look different." Lily looked over to her left. "But Uncle Ron still looks the same."

Hermione looked at the little girl and her mind zoomed in to overdrive. _Aunt Hermione? Was this just a nickname or was she really her Aunt? Her and Harry were _**not **_related, and if Ginny was their mother, than that must mean, she was married to a Weasley….But the only Weasley….._

"Wait a minute." said Charlie; this brought Hermione out of her trance. "Hermione is your Aunt?"

"Yes." said Lily, like it was the most oblivious thing in the world. It was very weird, telling her uncle this.

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have been married almost as long as Mum and Dad."

This piece of news set off many reactions. Laughter being one of them, a couple of cries of "I knew it!" and finally utter silence form the two people in question.

Albus and James were still at their fighting.

"I told you not to mess with Dad's things!"shrieked James. "He's gonna hit the roof."

"And I've told you for as many times, that Dad is not the one you need to worry about. Mum is gonna kill us."

"I don't know about all that." came a cool female voice from the direction of the kitchen. "But you're not that far off."

Everyone turned to look, as the grown up version of Ginny Weasley walked in to the sitting room; and right behind her was Harry; well an older Harry.

Lily, James and Albus, immediately bunched together; Stronger in numbers and all that. Younger Harry and Ginny stood up in complete shock. It was enough to see your future children fall from thin air, but this? This was pushing it really.

Older Ginny walked right past her Parents. "Hi Mum, Hi dad." But seeing a younger version of her parents didn't stop her from her intended targets.

She looked at her children; fire in her eyes, wand already in her hand. "You three…." She began, but the older Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny… errr….your wand?"

Albus gulped.

"She turned to look at him. "Oh right." And she handed him her wand. Older Harry pulled his out as well, and handed them to the younger Harry. "Could you hold these for me? We don't want any accidents. Thanks mate."

Younger Harry could only nod and accept them.

"Now!" Began the older Ginny, you three are in so much trouble! You'll be lucky if you get to feel _free _sunshine on your faces before you're of age!"

"But Mum!" started James.

"No buts!" retorted Ginny. "Look at what you three have done! You could have…" But she stopped suddenly; looking alarmed, and turned to look at her younger self and family. "Only you lot have seen them right?"

"Yes." supplied Molly.

Relief fell across Older Ginny's face. "Right. You three could have seriously, messed up time! You could have destroyed everything we worked for, everything that people died for!"

Ginny stole a glance at Fred, and quickly looked back. She had been avoiding looking at him for fear of losing it. Her glance went unnoticed by everyone but older Harry, who quickly stepped in to continue the shouting.

"You three are grounded until school starts, no flying, no Quidditch, no nothing and when you get home you'll have extra chores to do. Plus when you go back to Hogwarts, you're going to help Neville clean out the greenhouses, whenever he needs help. Is that clear!?"

All three children nodded their heads.

"What were you thinking?" started older Ginny again.

"We won't." said Albus; his head hung in shame.

"Why did you take that from your Dad's office? You know not to touch _anything_ in there. And why in Merlin's name did you take it to your Grand mum's?"

The three of them just shrugged their shoulders.

"And you!" Older Ginny whipped around, and came face to face with her husband. "Why was that thing in your office?"

Older Harry took a step back. "Well err…."

"Never mind that now." said Older Ginny; venom in her voice. "We'll discuss it when we get home."

Older and younger Harry gulped.

Anger suddenly left the older Ginny's face and she began hugging and kissing all three of her children. "You scared me to death; I didn't know where you had gone. If Rosie hadn't seen you leave, we wouldn't have realized what had happen for hours."

"Rosie?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Who's that?"

Older Ginny looked at her husband. "It's alright to tell them. I'm going to have to wipe their memories anyway." He told her

"Wipe our memories?" asked Fleur.

"We can't let you remember any of this. It might mess everything up." said older Harry.

Hermione spoke up. "I understand." And everyone nodded.

"So?" said Ron

"So?" asked older Ginny.

"Who is Rosie?"

"Oh." said older Ginny and she smiled. "Your daughter."

"Daughter!?" said Ron.

Older Harry laughed. "Yes your daughter. And you and…." He stopped, he didn't quite know how to tell Ron, that he and Hermione were married.

"It's alright Dad. I already told them about Aunt Hermione." said Lily.

Older Harry just looked at his daughter. "You just told him like _that_?

Lily nodded.

"Nice way to slide it in to the conversation Lily." Older Harry told his daughter."Err…as I was saying. Rosie is your daughter and you two have a son named Hugo as well. Oh by the way Ron, Hermione told me to tell you to stop being a prat, and get on with it."

Hermione looked confused. "I did?" She asked.

Older Ginny nodded. "And Ron told me to tell you that his emotional range is far bigger than a teaspoon now. Thank you very much. Or something like that."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and blushed; however, older Harry and older Ginny looked at each other and laughed.

"So this really is true then? Younger Ginny asked. "You're really us." Younger Ginny pointed to herself and younger Harry.

The older versions of their self nodded.

"So when does this happen?" asked Bill, pointing between Harry and Ginny.

"Well…" Began older Harry. "It's complicated. Let's see, it's July nineteen ninety six now. Me and Ginny actually started dating this May. But I had to end things after a few weeks, for err…" He didn't know just how to put it, but lucky for him, older Ginny stepped in. "He ended it because he was being a noble git."

Older Harry looked at his younger self. "And she's never gonna let you live it down, mate."

Older Ginny swatted her husband on the arm.

"Wait" said younger Ginny. "If Harry ended it, then why are we still together?" What she just said, felt very foreign to her. "And why did he end it?" she added, giving younger Harry a sharp look.

"Ahaaaa." said older Ginny. "Now that's' the part that's complicated." She crossed the room and placed her hands on the shoulders of her younger self. "Believe me when I tell you this. You're gonna cry, you're gonna hurt. You're even gonna hate Harry at one point or another for leaving, like he did. But in the end, all the pain, all the sleepless nights wondering whether he's alive or dead, will be worth it. You just have to keep strong and believe in him"

"Leave?" interjected, younger Harry. "Why would I leave?" He was still having a hard time keeping up.

Older Harry looked at his younger self and said one word. "Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasley gasped, and Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.

Older Harry crossed the room and did the same thing his wife did with her younger self. "There's no easy way to put this mate. But you're gonna go through hell. You're gonna be pushed past your breaking point." Older Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, and then back to Harry. "But you're gonna have people there that love you and will stick by your side no matter what. There will be times when you doubt yourself, but in the end, I promise you, it will all work out. You're gonna hurt too, you're gonna lose ones you love, but this-" Older Harry pointed to his wife and children. "This makes all that pain worth it. You're gonna be happy one day. I know you can't see it now. But you will. The day you marry Ginny will be the happiest day of your life, and the day these three are born-well I can't even describe how you're gonna feel. I don't think there's a word good enough to describe it. You're gonna become an Auror, Head Auror, I might add. You're gonna become an Uncle, a God Father, and you're gonna watch all of them grow. Hell, you even get to be there when these two-" He indicated Ron and Hermione-"get on with it, and finally let each other know how they feel, in the middle of the final battle, no less."

Older Harry turned to look at his younger best friends. "It took you long enough too. Both of you gave me more headaches than I can count."

"Sorry 'bout that mate." mumbled Ron.

"No worries." supplied Older Harry.

"So." said Younger Harry, trying to keep up. "If what you say is true, then we beat him? We beat Voldemort?"

"Yes."

Everyone in the room was stunned. But younger Harry kept with his questions. "But how-?"

"That I can't tell you mate, that's something you're gonna have to work out for yourself. With a little help of course." and Harry's older self winked at Ron and Hermione. "But trust me when I say you do."

Younger Harry nodded. _They were going to win. They would win in the end._

"And now." said Older Harry. "We really need to be going." He looked at Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sure your pacing the kitchen, about to go mad with worry."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "'I'm sure I am."

"Give everyone love." Ginny told her children.

James rolled his eyes. "It's not like we won't see them in five minutes."

Ginny glared at her son.

"Right I was just about to-"

Older Harry pulled a small silver box from his pocket while everyone was hugging, and placed it on the floor.

"What's that ?" asked Hermione.

"This is the reason you've been introduced, to your niece and nephews twenty years early. It's sort of like the muggle time machine in their fairy tales. "

Hermione nodded.

"Seamus invented it actually. But only Auror's have access to them. I forgot it was in my coat pocket yesterday, and brought it home. Unlucky really"

Older Ginny rolled her eyes.

Older Harry bent down and checked his watch. "Harry I need my wand."

"Oh Right." And younger Harry gave his self and his future wife, their wands.

"Now let's see…the kids left at exactly, three twenty six. So I'll set it for 21st July 2019 at Three twenty seven." Older Harry waved his wand and stood aside as a light blue light came from the tiny box and formed a ball in the air. "Right you three." He pointed to his children. "Have you said goodbye to everyone?" They nodded. "In you go. You know how it works, if you didn't you wouldn't be here."

The three of them gave everyone, one last fleeting wave and walked under the light, and in an instant, they were gone.

"You next Ginny, I'll take care of everything here."

Older Ginny walked around the room giving everyone one last hug; squeezing Fred harder than anyone else. Finally she stopped in front of the younger version of her Harry, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She reached up and placed a finger on his lightning bolt scar.

She gave him a hug."See you later."

She pulled back and wrapped her arms around her younger self. She softly whispered in her ear. "You'll be alright. I promise. You turn out to be a great woman and mother, if I do say so myself." Her younger self nodded as she pulled back.

"I'm ready" she looked at her husband. "I'll see you in a few." She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. To which, their younger selves blushed, and Fred and George wolf whistled.

She looked back, at their younger selves. "I don't know why you're blushing. Just wait until you're older, you'll be doing a lot more than just kissing; those kids didn't get here on their own." And with that, she smiled and winked at younger Harry, whose eyes went wide.

"Great Ginny." said older Harry. "Give me heart failure!"

Older Ginny laughed and in a second, she was gone.

"Ginny?" came Ron's shaky voice.

Younger Ginny tuned to look at her Brother.

"I know you're not going to remember me telling you this. But, for the love of Merlin's saggy Y fronts, don't ever say anything like that in front of me again. I'd rather like to keep my lunch down."

"Ronald language!" said Mrs. Weasley, and she produced a spoon out of mid air, and wacked him on the head.

"OW! What? Didn't you hear what Ginny said!?"

"Yes and she's married. But you mister-!"

Older Harry laughed, remembering what it was like staying here at the Burrow in this time period.

"She's not married! That's mental!" Mrs. Weasley wacked Ron with her spoon, again. "She was when she said that, Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked at Older Harry, as if asking for help. "Don't look at me mate. The last time I tried to help you out of a situation like this, was when Hermione was pregnant with Hugo. I'll just put it to you this way. After Hermione got through with us, we didn't sit right for a week.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but older Harry waved it off. "It's okay. You were pregnant. It was the hormones."

Hermione looked back over at Ron and grinned. Ron however, looked horrified.

"Now." said Older Harry clapping his hands together. "It's going to be pretty strange to all of you, if you all wake up here." He pointed to the sitting room. "So how 'bout we do this? Molly, Arthur, you go to your room." They nodded. "Fred, (It still hurt to see him) George, you go to your old room. Bill, Charlie; you're together. Ron, Harry; you're together. Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur, you're up in Ginny's room. Is that fine with everyone?"

Nods came from all around.

"Good, I'll just modify all your memories to make you think you took a kip, and I'll wipe our meeting completely from your memory."

Everyone stood up, and Mrs. Weasley went to give older Harry a hug and when she let go, she patted his cheek. She and Mr. Weasley left, to go to their room.

Older Harry smiled at his younger self and Ginny. "I know the both of you are dazed and confused right now."

"You can say that again." replied Ginny.

"But you'll be fine, trust me."

"Can I ask you one more thing?" asked Ginny.

"Anything."

"Just when do you me and you….I mean….Harry…Err…Sod it! Just when do we start going out?"

Older Harry laughed. "Let's see, actually Harry here-" he pointed to his younger self- "has a thing for you now. But he doesn't know it yet."

Harry looked at his older self.

"Trust me mate, you do. You'll have a lot of sleepless nights thinking about Ginny coming in your future." He turned to Ginny. "But to answer your question, I, well…_your_ Harry kisses you after the Quidditch final, in front of the whole common room. Then it just takes off from there. Gryffindor wins by the way."

"I do?"

"Yes you do."

"Blimey"'

"It becomes the topic of gossip at Hogwarts for a while actually."

Just then, several _clicking_ noises were being made near the vicinity of the couch. Everyone turned to look.

Fred and George were looking at each other kissing the air. "Ginny" said Fred. "Harry" said George.

"Cut it you two." mumbled younger Harry.

Ginny however glared at them. "Mum and dad are up stairs. And if you will remember, I have some bat friends that would love to make your acquaintance."

"Don't do it mates!" warned older Harry, fear etched in to his face.

Fred and George immediately stopped.

Older Harry looked at his watch. "We should go ahead and start. It'll take a few minutes for me to do everyone."

Everyone turned and headed for the stairs, but they stopped when a voice told them too.

"Wait!" It was Ginny, and she was looking straight at _her_ Harry.

She looked at Harry's older self. "We really do end up together?"

"As of right now…well _my _right now… we've been together for twenty one years, married for seventeen."

She looked back to younger Harry, and went to stand in front of him. "I know we won't remember any of this, but I'm glad it's you." she told him. "Even if you do leave your work around, sending our children back in time."

He smiled at her and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"No matter." She told him. "I'm sure you'll get what's coming to you, when you get back."

"You can say that again." mumbled older Harry.

Ginny giggled but something in Harry's eyes caused her to stop and stare at him. _She was going to marry him one day. They were going to have babies together. They were happy. And she would forget about all of it._

Harry looked at her. _This was the mother of his children. This was his wife. And from what he gathered, she waited for him, when he had to leave. They had been together for over twenty years. _

Before either one of them knew what was happening, their arms where around each other, hands tangled in hair, lips pressed hard against the other's.

Everyone in the room averted their eyes, even the other Harry.

Finally they broke apart.

It was weird to say the least. Before now, neither one of them had thought of the other in this way. Sure Ginny had crush on Harry when she was younger. But this? This was different. The both of them knew, what was to come, what they would share, and neither one of them wanted to let that go.

It was a foreign feeling: They had to say goodbye, but yet, both of them knew they would be seeing each other when they awoke. All of this forgotten, their children, their lives together, wiped away, not to be thought on again.

Ginny leaned forward and gave Harry a hug, and as she did, something flowery intoxicated him.

She let go, turned around and went up the stairs, not looking back.

Harry watched her go, and had a strong urge to go after her. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around.

"She'll be alright." His older self told him.

Harry nodded.

"Come on mate." It was Ron. "Let's go upstairs." He felt his feet move, but he was sure his heart remained in that small sitting room.

They climbed the stairs, each going to their separate rooms, and as they did, Harry could have swore he saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. But in his state of mind he couldn't be sure. He reached Ron's room, and just a few minutes later Ron his self surfaced. "How weird is this?"

Harry could only nod his head as he lay on his camp bed.

"We have kids; hey we're brother in laws!" Ron exclaimed, as he laid down as well.

A few moments later Harry's older self walked in. "Only you two left." He said, and he walked over to Ron's bed. "See you later mate." He waived his wand, and in a second, Ron was snoring.

"That never changes," he told his younger self. "Only now, it's gotten louder. I don't know how Hermione sleeps with him."

Younger Harry just made a grunting sound.

"Cheer up mate."

"How can I?" his younger self retorted. "You get to go back to your happy life. And I still have to deal with Voldemort."

"I'll have you to remember, that I was there. I know what you have to go through. And just trust me when I say that it will all be worth it."

The older Harry moved his wand in the air, and Harry closed his eyes, desperately trying to hold on to his memories. But in an instant he felt his self slide, and he knew no more.

"Hey Harry! Wake up! Mum says dinner's ready."

Harry opened his eyes and pushed his glasses back on his nose, so he could see his friend better. "Thanks Ron." He threw his legs over the bed, and stood up. As he and Ron were descending the stairs, Something strange came to him; it was a feeling. "I had the strangest dream." Harry told Ron. "But I can't remember what it was about."

"Maybe you're channeling Professor Trelawney." Ron snorted.

Harry brushed it off, and as they rounded the second landing, they ran in to Ginny.

"I wouldn't go down there right now if I were you." she told them. "Phlegm has about a _hundred _fabric patterns on the table. She's driving Mum mental with this wedding." And she walked between them, rounding the landing, headed up the stairs. As she did, Harry caught a waft of something flowery and for some reason, his unknown dream popped in to his mind, but yet he still couldn't remember it. He watched Ginny's retreating form. Somehow in his brain the two were connected, but he didn't know why.

"Hello Harry!" He must have zoned out, because Ron was waving his hands in front of his face.

"Yea mate?"

"I said do you want to get the cloak and sneak some food out the kitchen."

Harry grinned. "Let's go."

He and Ron followed Ginny's path upstairs.

Harry's thoughts of his unknown dream completely forgotten.

* * *

I know this never could have happened. But I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
